6x03 Choices
by Verbal Cascade
Summary: Teyla is granted compassionate leave to return Kanaan's body to New Athos for the ritual of passing. Arriving at the settlement it doesnt take the team long to notice something is dreadfully wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Apologies for the delay, had to make sure the story made sense. Chapter 2 should be up soon.

Thanks for reading.

**Chapter One:**

Atlantis had arrived safely upon the world of Chione, which was to be its new home within the Pegasus Galaxy. A rather dismal world almost exclusively covered in ice, Atlantis had managed to find a small temperate zone around the equator to set down and establish itself. Work was due to begin to restore Atlantis to full working order but before that could happen, there was a rather sombre duty everyone was to perform; attendance at a memorial service for both Kanaan and Lieutenant Jenkins.

Sheppard had attended more of these services that he would have liked and this one would be as tough as any that had gone before it. Not only had these losses impacted greatly upon him but they had done so even more upon his friends. Ronon had become close friends with Jenkins ever since he had joined the team back on Earth and the big Satedan had been consumed by anger since they discovered his body. And Teyla had lost the father of her child, cutting a forlorn figure as she wandered aimlessly around the city, clutching tightly to Torren wherever she went.

The caskets had been laid out side by side in the gate room, symbolic of the relationship that had developed between the people of Earth and the Pegasus Galaxy. Before the service had even begun, some people had been overcome the raw emotions of the moment. Sheppard was for once glad that he didn't do the emotional stuff well, it gifted him the ability to retain his composure when inside he was filled with anger and grief in equal measure. With the sounding of a single bugle, the entire room was brought to silence and Woolsey stood up to address the gathered personnel.

"We are gathered here today to remember those brave souls who gave their lives in service to this mission and to us all" he began, his taciturn appearance conflicted by the emotion in his voice.

"Both Lieutenant Jenkins and Kanaan displayed the best traits of humanity; selflessness, honesty, compassion and empathy. And though they may have been born galaxies apart, both were sons of Atlantis and will live forever as heroes in this galaxy and our own. Let us celebrate who they were and not dwell upon the fact they were taken long before they were due."

A murmur of approval spread throughout the assorted personnel, a universal agreement to remember them as they were, not how they died. Sheppard looked around the sea of faces, proud of the collective empathy for their fallen comrades. He had enjoyed many memorable moments upon Atlantis and this ranked amongst both the very best and very worst of them.

He glanced at Ronon to see the big Satedan retaining his composure but gripping tightly to the hand of Amelia for support. Rodney stood alongside Doctors Beckett and Keller, both of whom seemed to be fighting to keep their emotions in check, such was the depth of sorrow everyone was feeling. And then there was Teyla, who stood alongside Sheppard, her eyes transfixed upon the coffin that held her partner. Sheppard had tried to be there for her but she preferred solitude and he respected her wishes to be alone in her mourning.

"Colonel Sheppard will now say a few words" said Woolsey, dragging Sheppard out of his own mind and back to the present.

Sheppard stepped forward, offering a faint smile to his friends and team-mates before turning to address the mourners.

"Lieutenant Jenkins was one of the finest men I have had the privilege to serve with, however briefly. He was a promising officer with a bright future ahead of him. But more than this, he was my friend. And he was taken from this world by the cruel machinations of someone he thought he could trust. And the pain of his loss will never leave me. "said Sheppard as he paused to regain control of his emotions.

"But I will not remember him for that. I will remember him as a man who stood up for his friends; whether it was against an alien with a laser or a biker with a pool cue. I will remember him as a man of honour and integrity, who made the ultimate sacrifice in service to his country, his world and his people. And he was not alone in such heroism. Kanaan was not from our world and yet his actions would be rightly honoured on Earth as they should be here. Without his selfless actions, I would not be here to deliver this address, I would not be here to commemorate a true hero of humanity. He was a man who every one of us would gladly call friend."

Sheppard stepped back into line amongst his friends as the casket of Lieutenant Jenkins was taken through the Stargate and back home to Earth for burial, each and everyone person present offering a final salute to a fallen hero. As the dulcet tones of "Amazing Grace" filled the air, the mourners began to slow file out of the gate room and back to the task of restoring Atlantis to full functionality. Sheppard watched as Teyla slipped away to speak with Woolsey, who guided her into his office; obviously to keep their conversation private.

- - SGA - -

Teyla had chosen this time to avoid adding any further burden to her friends, knowing this was already a difficult period for all of them. Atlantis was quiet at this time of night with most of the crew asleep or on duty, leaving the corridors practically empty. She walked softly as not to wake Torren, who was fast asleep in her arms, but swiftly to ensure she did not keep anyone waiting. She entered the gate room, hoping to find Major Lorne ready to go. She did not even want to trouble him but she needed someone to pilot the jumper through the gate. But it was not Major Lorne who waited for her there.

"John!" she exclaimed.

"Hey there. Ready to go?" he asked nonplussed.

"What are you doing here?" she replied.

"You didn't think we'd let you do this alone did you?" came another voice from behind her.

It was Ronon, carrying various bags and loading them onto the jumper. Teyla was speechless, how could they have possibly known? She had sworn Woolsey to secrecy and had no reason to doubt he was a man of his word. And she had certainly given them no signals of her intentions.

"We're coming too!" cried another two voices in unison as McKay and Beckett stepped into the gate room, suited and booted.

Teyla could not express what this had meant to her. That her friends were ready and waiting to help her complete this emotional and sombre task was something she should have expected but was still surprised to witness. She could not begin to thank them enough and could only offer as genuine a smile as possible to each of them. The reciprocated gestures told her that her smiles were enough.

With all the necessary gear and supplies for an away mission stored upon the jumper, now came the task of carrying Kanaan's casket onto the vessel. His death in the service of Atlantis deserved more ceremony but Teyla's insistence that the true ceremony lay ahead of them alleviated some of the concerns about the lack of proper observance. With as much respect as they could muster, the four men lifted the coffin onto the ship as Teyla watched on, occasionally looking down to check on her sleeping son.

As the rest of the team settled in on board, Sheppard stepped out to find Teyla standing there, unwilling or unable to climb onto the jumper. Sheppard understood. Stepping onto the jumper would make Kanaan's death that much more real to Teyla, adding a degree of finality that must be difficult to take. He offered his hand to her, a gesture of support he knew she needed. Whilst holding Torren tightly to her chest with one arm, she took Sheppard's hand with the other, intertwining her fingers in his.

"I am ready now John" she said as they took the tentative steps up the ramp and into the ship.

Now aboard, she loosened her grip on Sheppard's hand and took her seat next to Kanaan's casket. She peered gratefully into the cockpit at her friends, still contemplating how much their companionship meant to her in these trying times. She then turned back to the casket and closed her eyes, finally able to attain a degree of relaxation after days of restlessness.

Sheppard slipped into the pilot's seat, the various displays lighting up at his merest touch. With a final all clear from Ops and the delicate manipulation of the ship's controls, the jumper cloaked and then disappeared into the watery event horizon of the Stargate, destined for the familiar surroundings of New Athos.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter Two is up.

Any mistakes are my own. I also own no rights to the SGA universe. Unfortunately.

**Chapter Two:**

The jumper arrived on New Athos and the team began the short journey to the Athosian village. Stepping out of their cloaked vessel, the team felt an eeriness that filled the air as readily as the various birdsong. Sheppard could not shake the feeling they were being watched from the shadows but did not raise the issue, preferring to focus on the task at hand.

They reached the centre of the village and were soon greeted by Halling and the rest of the Athosians, all wearing warm smiles that fade at hearing the news that one of their own had fallen. As the rest of the team maintained a respectful vigil around the casket, Teyla guided Halling out of earshot of both her team and her people.

"I wish to grant Kanaan the honour of the Hallowed Rites." Teyla stated bluntly.

"Kanaan was one of us but is he truly deserving of such honour?" asked Halling.

"I would not ask if I were not certain he was." replied Teyla.

She then began to recite the tale of how Kanaan had helped save the lives of everyone aboard Atlantis, including her and Torren. Feeling suitably chastised for questioning Kanaan's eligibility for the Hallowed Rites, Halling assured Teyla that preparations would begin immediately and should be ready within a day or two. Teyla thanked her friend before heading back to join the rest of her people.

- - SGA - -

With Kanaan's body now safely in the custody of his own people, Sheppard and Ronon took time to scout out the surrounding area to ensure the Athosians remain safe and secure given their recent scares with Michael and his hybrids. The feeling of being watched had not left Sheppard and now alone with Ronon, he felt comfortable in verbalising his fears.

"Do you feel that?" he asked

"Feel what?"replied Ronon, somewhat bemused.

"I dunno...it feels like we are being watched." said Sheppard, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

"Maybe..because we are" replied Ronon cryptically.

Gesturing towards the tree line, Ronon set of at a gallop in that direction, Sheppard following after him but struggling to catch up. They eventually reach an embankment where the faint sound of breathing could be heard amongst the background noise. Tapping Ronon on the shoulder, Sheppard set off in one direction, Ronon in the other as they tried to corner whoever or whatever is doing the breathing.

"Don't move!" Sheppard yelled, startling the small frame of a boy, who turned and ran from the sight of Sheppard and his P-90.

The boy got maybe ten paces away when he ran into the sturdy frame of Ronon, bouncing off him like a tennis ball. The big Satedan looked down on the boy, who appeared to have suffered various cuts and bruises. Ronon then grunted loudly at boy, who tried to scramble back to his feet. In the meantime, Sheppard had closed the gap and the boy had nowhere to go.

"Hey, don't be afraid" said Sheppard, lowering his gun in a bid to win the boy's trust. "I'm Sheppard and that's Ronon, what's your name?"

"Halaf" replied the boy,

"Okay Halaf. We're friends of Teyla. And Halling."

The mention of Halling's name caused Halaf's frantic efforts to escape to cease. His eyes stopped darting between the two men, settling on Sheppard and his less imposing frame as he began to relax.

"I know Halling" he said meekly

"Good. Then let us take you to him" replied Sheppard warmly, to which the boy nodded.

The three men then began the short journey back to the Athosian village with Sheppard and Ronon both keen on answers, such as who Halaf was, why he was out way beyond the village and what had happened to him. The cuts and bruises he suffered could not be explained by trips and falls alone, which left a very dark and disturbing picture forming in Sheppard's mind.

- - SGA - -

Leaving Halaf in the capable hands of Doctor Beckett, Sheppard and Ronon headed straight for Halling's home, keen to resolve the mystery of what had happened to Halaf. They found Halling cradling the sleeping form of Torren as Teyla sat at his table, barely eating the wholesome meal set before her. Both appeared startled by the sudden appearance of the men and somewhat concerned about the menacing looks etched on their faces.

"What is going on?" asked Teyla.

"Yeah what's going on Halling" said Sheppard in an almost angry tone.

"I have no idea..."

"Well we've just come across one of your people, injured in the forest. Halaf?" said Ronon, his tone similar to that of Sheppard's.

"You've found Halaf? Where is he?" asked Halling in a panicked voice.

"He's with Doctor Beckett being checked out. What's going on here Halling?"

"Halaf was taken from us several weeks ago. We had thought him dead." said Halling, shocking everyone.

"Taken by who?" Teyla asked.

"The Bola Kai. They returned some months ago and have taken several of our people deep into the forest. We tried to go after them, but they are too many" said Halling in an almost shameful tone.

As one, the team began to recall their last encounter with the Bola Kai. Teyla herself was held captive by the primitive but fearsome savages whilst Sheppard and Ronon had driven them off, only for them to return in greater numbers. None of them, not even Ronon, were particularly keen for a rematch, though it seemed the most likely outcome given what had transpired.

"We're going to need the cavalry" said Sheppard.

- - SGA - -

Halling had rushed off to check on Halaf, who was now in the care of his mother, leaving Sheppard and Ronon to fill McKay and Beckett in on the details. Neither would actually be taking part in the mission to free the captured Athosians but it was always good to keep the whole team up to date with the latest information.

"So what's the plan?" asked Rodney, assuming Sheppard had already come up with one.

"We're going to radio Atlantis for reinforcements, then..."

"We're going hunting" said Ronon, finishing off Sheppard's point succinctly.

"Oh wonderful" replied Rodney.

"Don't worry Rodney, you're staying here" said Sheppard "You too Doc"

Both men looked somewhat relieved at the news but did their best to hide it. The Bola Kai were the stuff of nightmares and neither of them were all that keen to face a horde of cannibalistic primitives. Sheppard wandered off to request reinforcements from Atlantis whilst Ronon, McKay and Beckett accepted the gracious hospitality offered to them by their Athosian friends.

- - SGA - -

Sheppard had just received confirmation of reinforcements from Atlantis when he turned around to head back to the village, eager for a warm meal and a good night's rest given what lay ahead for him. He had taken only a few steps when he sensed her presence, her hand slipping seamlessly into his as they strolled back towards the village, the clear night sky providing an inspiring backdrop for their conversation.

"You should allow me to come with you" she stated clearly.

"Look Teyla. Even if I thought you were in the right frame of mind for this, which I don't, you've got enough stuff happening here to keep you busy for days."

"Nothing that could not wait" she argued

"Maybe, but that's not all. I don't want anything to happen to you that would leave that adorable kid of yours without a mother and a father."

"I sense I am not going to win this argument" she replied with a smile, appreciating the concern he was showing.

"Not a chance" he said, returning her smile.

Teyla was a warrior and John knew she was more than a match for anyone, Bola Kai included. And he knew she most definitely did not need protecting from battle. But she was also hurting, and John knew from experience that even the most hardened warrior could become reckless when they were hurting. So he was making the choice for her, and he hoped that she would not hate him for it.

They reached the village at which point they bid goodnight to each other, Teyla rushing off to reunite with Torren whilst Sheppard went in search of some food. He found some leftovers near the camp-fire and after wolfing it down without really savouring it, he headed off to find sanctuary in the blissful embrace of sleep.

- - SGA - -

When Sheppard rose the next day, the sun was already up and that the reinforcements he requested had arrived from Atlantis. With little pomp and ceremony, he briefed the new arrivals on the plan before granting them ten minutes to prepare themselves. As he checked his own weapon to ensure it was fully loaded, Sheppard sensed someone coming up behind him. Spinning around, he was relieved to see Halling, accompanied by Halaf, who was looking far better than the previous day.

"Good day Colonel Sheppard" he said warmly.

"And you Halling. What can I do for you?"

"We thank you once again for seeking our kin amongst the dens of the Bola Kai."

"Its not a problem, we're happy to help our friends" said Sheppard.

"So please let us help you. Halaf has agreed to act as your guide. He knows the location of the Bola Kai camp and is willing to show you the way."

Sheppard considered this for a moment. Whilst it would be useful having a guide in the dense forests of this planet, he did not want to put a young boy in danger nor risk exposing him to traumatic memories of his captivity. But then he looked into the eyes of the boy and saw a look of determination that reminded him of a younger self, eager to get back on the horse that had just thrown him to the ground.

"If he's sure..."

"It was his idea Colonel" said Halling with a smile as he clasped his hand on the shoulder of the blond-haired youngster.

With preparations complete, Sheppard gathered his men together and with a faint smile to Halaf, set off into the forest in search of the missing Athosians.

"I hope they will be alright" said Teyla with more than a hint of concern.

"I wouldn't worry. This is Sheppard we're talking about after all." replied Rodney, acknowledging his friend's uncanny ability to get himself into and out of trouble.

"You are right Rodney" said Teyla, though not sounding too convinced.

"I always am." he replied smugly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who is reading.

Chapter Four should be up within a few days too.

Any mistakes are my own.

**Chapter Three**

They had been walking for hours without any sign that they were actually closing upon the Bola Kai camp. Ordering his men to take a break, Sheppard wandered off to speak with Halaf, hoping to find out exactly how much further it was to the captured Athosians. He found the boy perched next to a small stream, cupping his hands and washing the clear water over his bright red face. Offering a small energy bar to the boy, he was relieved to see Halaf take it and consume it without a matter of seconds.

"So Halaf, how much further till we get to the settlement?" asked Sheppard plainly but politely.

The boy shifted nervously at the utterance of the question, perhaps disturbed at the thought of returning to such a dreadful place. Halaf stood up and without a word trudged off back in the direction of the rest of the team, as if Sheppard's words had been an insult to his guidance. But then he turned to face Sheppard and muttered weakly.

"Not much further now."

- - SGA - -

Dusk was fast approaching back at the Athosian village and the inhabitants had begun to slowly disperse to their respective homes, leaving Carson and McKay alone at the campfire. Both had been offered a place to stay but each had refused, not wishing to burden their hosts. It had been several hours since Sheppard, Ronon and the rest had headed out in search of the Bola Kai and there had been no word. This was not that surprising given that Sheppard had intimated that radio silence would be in operation unless absolute necessity demanded it.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the jumper and settle in for the night" declared Rodney,

"Aye, I'll be along shortly laddie. I'm just gonna check on Teyla and the wee lad" replied Carson.

The two men exchanged courteous nods before heading off in separate directions. Carson had been informed that Teyla was staying at Halling's home and so made his way there, hoping to offer whatever help was needed. She and Halling had wandered away from the festivities some time before everyone else and Carson was more than a little concerned. He called out before he entered, hearing Halling's voice inviting him to enter. Inside, he found Halling cradling Torren in his arms, the boy fast asleep with a smile on his face.

"Sorry to bother you, I was looking for Teyla?" said Carson warmly.

"Teyla left some time ago. From my understanding, she was returning to your vessel as she had forgotten something" said Halling.

"Returning, you mean to Atlantis?"

"Your small vessel."

"Ah, I see." said Carson, understanding that Halling had meant the jumper.

Making his apologies, Carson headed out of Halling's home and onward towards the jumper, expecting to find Teyla and McKay there. It was only a short journey from the village and within a few minutes, he could hear the frustrated utterances of Rodney, which made him smile briefly. He soon reached the actual jumper, finding it open and Doctor McKay continuing his irritated monologue.

"Rodney? Are you okay?" said Carson with mocking concern.

"Oh yes, I'm just great. Apart from the fact that I've lost my tablet!"

"You've lost it? How? When?"

"If I knew that, it wouldn't be lost now would it?" replied Rodney childishly.

"I'll help you look for it in a while. But first, have you seen Teyla here?"

"Teyla? No, why don't you try the village?"

"I did. Halling said she came here for something."

"Hmm strange, there's no signs of anyone having been here." said Rodney, switching his full attention to Carson now.

Picking up his radio, he tried calling Teyla but without success. The duo decide to return to the village and asked around, hoping that Teyla had been seen returning to Halling's home. They had only just began the return journey when Carson spotted something in the mud just ahead of them. Approaching is cautiously, they discovered it to be the pacifier that Sheppard had bought for Torren back on Earth.

Realising that this is likely what Teyla had returned to the Jumper to find, fear and panic began to set in when it dawned on them that they had found this on the floor, in the mud. Why would Teyla return to the Jumper only to drop the item she had came for. The scenario's playing out in both Carson and Rodney's heads were not pleasant so they searched for some answers, something that would tell them Teyla was safe. Alas the only other item that had turned up seemed to confirm their worst fears; a small, crudely formed knife.

"You know what this means don't you?" said Rodney hurriedly, with panic tainting his voice.

"It means we need to call Sheppard" replied Carson sombrely.

- - SGA - -

After several more hours trekking through the dense woodland, Sheppard and his team still seemed no closer to the Bola Kai camp. Frustration was beginning to set in amongst his men but Sheppard was feeling a far different emotion; suspicion. As he considered his options, his radio soon crackled into life and a familiar voice began speaking frantically.

"Sheppard...Sheppard this is McKay. Come in, please come in,"

"Rodney, this is Sheppard. Calm down and relax, then tell me why you called." said Sheppard.

"Sheppard, this is Doctor Beckett" came the unmistakable voice of Carson, having seemingly wrestled control of the radio from a frantic McKay.

"Whats up Doc?"

"Well Colonel, it appears that Teyla has been taken."

"Taken? Taken by who?" said Sheppard, anger suddenly building up inside of him.

"Well we don't know for sure, but we've found a knife. Crudely made."

"The Bola Kai" said Sheppard, correctly surmising Beckett's fears.

"Aye" replied Carson solemnly.

"Thanks for the heads up Doc, we'll find her".

Sheppard now knew he was being played and strode towards the young Athosian who had been serving as their guide. Sheppard knew that if they had gone in blindly, then sure, they could have been wandering aimlessly for hours. But having a guide should have led them to the Bola Kai village by now, and Sheppard understood that Halaf wasn't leading them anywhere near the village.

"Halaf?" said Sheppard, approaching the blonde-haired boy.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"To the Bola Kai village..."

"No, that's where we want to go. Its not where you are taking us" said Sheppard knowingly.

Halaf looked down at his own feet, as if ashamed of his own actions. Sheppard had plenty of sympathy for what the boy had gone through, but now he was stopping him achieving his mission objective, not to mention saving his friend. The boy looked back up at Sheppard, tears now welling in his eyes.

"I am sorry. They said...they said.."

"What did they say Halaf?" said Sheppard.

"They said that if I led you away from the village, that I would be spared. And my mother would be spared." said Halaf, finally admitting to what Sheppard had suspected.

"Halaf. The Bola Kai have taken Teyla. She is my friend. And they have taken more and more of your people."

"But they will only come back once you are gone...and take us again."

"Not if we stop them Halaf. That's why we are here, to stop them. But to do that, we need to find them first. Can you take us to them Halaf?"

Halaf turned away and began inwardly deliberating whether helping them was worth the risk. He had already been their prisoner once, he could not bear to be so again. But Sheppard and Ronon had helped him and they deserved his help in return. Turning to face Sheppard, he nodded meekly at the Colonel, who offered a warm smile in return. Offering his hand to Halaf, he hauled the youngster to his feet and the two walked stride-for-stride, deeper into the forest.

- - SGA - -

After little more than an hour, the team had found the settlement and were making preparations to storm it. Halaf had provided a basic layout of the village, including where the Athosian prisoners were being kept. The plan was straightforward; split into two teams, one to occupy the Bola Kai, the other to free the prisoners. As Sheppard directed his men into their positions, he then turned his attention to Halaf, who was sitting next to him, his eyes transfixed on the village.

"Halaf. You've brought us here, your work is done. Go home to the village and tell them to prepare for us." said Sheppard, knowing what this must be doing to the boy.

"Thank you, Shep-pard" he offered weakly but with an endearing smile.

Sheppard nodded as Halaf sped off in the direction for where they had come from. Sheppard knew that this must have been hard for the kid, he didn't want to make it any worse by making him watch or take part in this. Re-focusing on the task at hand, Sheppard was ready to issue the "go" order to his teams when he finally spotted her, both her hands and feet tied together and hanging from a post near the main hut. Sheppard immediately called out the kill command, which aborted the mission.

"What are you doing Sheppard?" asked Ronon, approaching Sheppard's position.

"Take a look, near the main hut." said Sheppard, handing Ronon his oculars.

"We need a new plan then" said Ronon, accepting the reason why Sheppard had aborted the attack.

"I've got one, but you're not going to like it" said Sheppard worriedly, glancing back in the direction of a motionless Teyla.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Any and all feedback is welcome. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my work.

Just a quick clarification. I do understand that some story decisions I make may upset some people.

I am sorry but that can't be helped.

**Chapter Four**

Night was falling, yet Sheppard and his men remained in position surrounding the Bola Kai camp, waiting for their opportunity to strike. Sheppard had decided upon a more covert action after spying Teyla in the Bola Kai camp, tied up and seemingly unconscious. He had explained his plan to Ronon, who appeared to be unhappy with the tactic but a curt nod signalled he understood and would be ready.

"You're sure you remember the signal?" said Sheppard worriedly.

"Yes" replied Ronon.

Barely reassured, Sheppard nevertheless trusted his Satedan friend to get it done. With a final faint smile, Sheppard began his covert approach toward the settlement, making his way straight towards Teyla. Reaching her without being spotted, he quickly checked for a pulse and found a strong one. Without hesitation, he grabbed his combat knife and cut through the tough bindings that held Teyla against the post. As he did so, she began to stir.

"John?" she queried, her eyes barely open.

"Yeah its me, we need to be quiet here" he replied in a hushed tone.

"John, you should not have come for me. It is a trap." she proclaimed.

Before Sheppard had a chance to turn around, a clubbing blow hit the back of his head and he instantly lost consciousness. Teyla watched as he was dragged away, powerless to prevent the half dozen or so Bola Kai from taking Sheppard out of sight. She tried to get to her feet anyway but was held down by a rather large and intimidating figure that was familiar to her. He had been the one who had grabbed her as she returned to the Athosian village.

Ronon looked down upon the Bola Kai settlement, a look of concern etched upon his face. A young lieutenant stood besides him, sharing the same look of concern for their commanding officer and friend.

"What now sir?" the lieutenant asked.

"Now, we wait." said Ronon.

- - SGA - -

John began to wake, his head still throbbing from the blow he had sustained earlier, though how much earlier was a question he needed to find the answer to. Opening his eyes, he found himself in an unfamiliar place, no doubt the prison where the Bola Kai kept the Athosians. A quick glance around the room confirmed his thoughts, a dozen or so Athosians were crammed into a room no bigger than a maintenance closet on Atlantis.

"Teyla?" he called out weakly, eager to make sure his friend was unharmed.

"I am here John" she replied, squeezing her way past her fellow Athosians and towards him.

"How long have I..." he started but soon stopped, a jolt of pain rushing through his head.

"About two hours."

"Good, then we're still on schedule."

"On schedule? For what?" enquired Teyla.

John did not answer but instead struggled to his feet and pushed his way through the crowd. He had been out for longer than he hoped but there was still time enough for him to complete his part of the plan. On cue, two menacing Bola Kai entered the building and brandished their primitive weapons at the Athosians, some of whom cowered from their captors. Sheppard and Teyla stood defiantly, refusing to bow down to fear.

"These two, bring them" said one of the figures, as another handful of Bola Kai entered the room to fulfil his order.

Sheppard and Teyla were dragged to the centre of the settlement and thrown to the floor at the feet of a towering warrior, wielding a far more ornate sword than his fellow Bola Kai. Sheppard quickly deduced that they had been brought before the chief, probably for judgement and punishment all rolled up in one. Sheppard did not stay on the floor and rose to his feet, drawing a look of ire from the chief, who ordered he be shoved back down to the ground.

"You...sit." he barked at Teyla as he pointed to a rather crude stool next to what was likely his "throne".

Teyla looked to Sheppard for guidance on whether she should resist. A slight shake of the head was enough for her to take her seat willingly. The chief's attention then turned back to Sheppard and a malevolent grin crossed his face.

"You...fight." he said.

What seemed like the entire Bola Kai settlement hooted and howled with joy at the utterance of the words. They had formed a wide, irregular circle around Sheppard; a fighting circle. Sheppard got to his feet and turned to face his enemies, still defiant. His opponent stepped out from the crowd, one of the guards who had dragged him before the chief. With a sneer, he cast down his weapon and decided to even up the fight.

"Show time" said Sheppard, under his breath.

- - SGA - -

Ronon watched through the oculars as Sheppard went toe to toe with the Bola Kai warrior, each man delivering devastating blows to the other. Ronon now wished he had been the one to get captured so that he could demonstrate the fighting prowess of his own people. But alas he was forced to watch from the sidelines, silently cheering as Sheppard gained the upper hand on his opponent and then delivering the knock-out punch. But something was off with Sheppard's movements.

Sheppard raised his hand, ostensibly as a sign of victory but this was the signal Ronon had been waiting for. Over the radio, he ordered Major Lorne's team to go, finally enacting the plan he and Sheppard and put together on the fly. Giving another signal to his own men, Ronon began to creep slowly but surely towards the settlement, his anticipation for battle beginning to break through his unnervingly calm exterior.

"Lets do this."

- - SGA - -

Sheppard stood over his unconscious opponent, a sense of satisfaction the over-riding feeling, beside pain. His opponent may have been defeated but it had come at a cost. Not only had he sustained at least one broken rib but the sneaky bastard had managed to stab him covertly with a hidden blade in the early stages of the fight. Sheppard was not going to show any sign of weakness however, as he stood and stared at the chief, baiting him to fight himself. Sheppard knew for his plan to work, that all the attention needed to be on him.

"Is that all you've got?" he said mockingly.

The chief looked back him, pondering his next move. Then as the sudden realisation of an idea lit up in his mind, a sinister smile erupted upon his face.

"Jarn!" proclaimed the chief and the entire village fell quiet.

Sheppard turned to see why. From the crowd stepped forward what could only be described a giant of a man. Easily seven-feet tall and as wide as a small car, he grinned menacingly at Sheppard, whose eyes opened wide with both surprise and apprehension. He had not expected this. With a weary resignation that he was about to get his ass kicked, Sheppard decided attack was the best form of defence and charged straight at the giant.

His body tackle shook the giant but had not taken him off his feet like Sheppard had hoped. Seeking to maintain any slim advantage from his surprise attack and before the blood loss became too much, Sheppard launched a flurry of blows against the rock-hard midriff of Jarn, who showed no sign that the blows were having any effect on him.

As Sheppard launched another tired barrage, Jarn grabbed hold of his incoming arm and with a hefty blow of his own, crashed down upon the exposed limb.

The crack of bone being broken was too much for Teyla and she turned away, not wishing to look at what was about to happen. The cries of pain from Sheppard were enough to convey the severity of the situation and his injuries. She had already lost one man she had cared about, she could not witness losing another. It was at this point she heard it, the sound of gunfire in the air. _Thank the Ancestors_ she thought

- - SGA - -

As Sheppard was fighting a giant even Ronon would struggled to match up against, Major Lorne and his team had silently overpowered the few Bola Kai who remained guarding the Athosians.

"Lorne to Ronon" crackled the radio.

"Ronon here."

"Mission accomplished sir. All captives have been extracted from the enemy compound. Awaiting the go signal." said Lorne.

Ronon paused for a moment as he drew his own side-arm, ready to bring the pain upon the Bola Kai. He had seen these savages inflict pain and suffering upon his friends, now was the time for retribution. His anger was almost palpable as he lifted the radio back to his mouth.

"All units, go!" he shouted before dropping the radio and charging towards the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Within half an hour and the mission was over. A dozen Bola Kai had been killed whilst the rest had thrown down their weapons and surrendered to Ronon and his men. It may have just been recognising a no-win scenario or perhaps it had more to do with Teyla holding a sword to the neck of their chief. No-one can say for sure but in the grand scheme of things, it didn't really matter and attention soon switched from the trappings of victory to the cost.

"John, John...wake up" cried Teyla as she crouched down beside the motionless form of Sheppard.

As part of the mission to free Teyla and her people, he had been willing to endure a physical beating that even Ronon would have struggled to sustain. His arm was clearly broken and the shallowness of his breathing suggested broken ribs too. Perhaps most serious however, was the deep stab wound to his side, further evidence of the beating he had taken. But he had succeeded in distracting the Bola Kai long enough for the others to rescue the Athosians.

"We need to get him back to the village, Doctor Beckett will be waiting" said Ronon as he placed a reassuring hand on Teyla's shoulder.

"He cannot die. He cannot." replied Teyla adamantly.

"He won't. If we get him to Doctor Beckett."

Calling for a stretcher, Ronon then signalled Major Lorne to round up the surrendered Bola Kai and get them marching towards the Athosian village. Ronon had a very fitting punishment lined up for these savages. One that he knew Sheppard would approve of. With the rescued Athosians already on their way back home, Ronon and the rest of his team then began the journey back to the village, hoping that Sheppard would have woken by the time they arrived.

- - SGA - -

The radio message they had received was abrupt but told Beckett and McKay everything they needed to know. Someone was in trouble and they would require medical attention upon arrival back at the village. Beckett requisitioned the use of Halling's home as a makeshift infirmary, carefully laying out all the medical supplies he had brought with him. Details were sketchy on how extensive the injuries were so he had to be prepared for anything.

"They're here, they're here!" came the drone from outside the building, heralding the return of not only the Atlantis crew but also the captured Athosians, who were also in need of medical assessment and treatment. Rodney and Carson both stepped outside to see the procession of Athosians being re-united with their families and the trudging column of captured Bola Kai warriors being shuffled through the village towards the Stargate. Then the casualty came into sight and they both knew immediately who it was.

"Sheppard?" said McKay

"Aye laddie, it appears so. Come on" said Carson as he ushered McKay to join him en route to the wounded Sheppard.

The duo raced towards the team carrying Sheppard, eager to see how bad the situation was. Ronon and Teyla appeared shortly afterwards, allowing Doctor Beckett the opportunity to question the pair on what exactly caused the injuries. He was of little doubt that they were of Sheppard's own making, no doubt some insane and utterly selfless plan that put him front and centre when it came to danger.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"He was in a fist fight with a giant" replied Sheppard, now awake and somewhat lucid on the stretcher.

A palpable sense of relief reverberated around those gathered at hearing Sheppard speak. Doctor Beckett continued his examination of Sheppard's injuries, his occasional prodding causing his patient to wince once or twice due to the sharp pain felt throughout his entire upper body. After completing his assessment, Doctor Beckett spoke so that everyone around could hear him, hopefully providing reassurance.

"Well Colonel, aside from a rather nasty stab wound to your side, you've got a fractured ulna and at least two broken ribs. Thankfully, it doesn't appear that they have punctured your lung, which is good news."

"You should see the other guy" he joked before breaking out into a fit of coughs.

"Right, we really need to get your arm fixed, your side stitched and then, plenty of rest."

"Great, I just get back up on my feet and get knocked back down again"

"Relax Colonel, we'll get you fighting fit again in no-time."

With that, Doctor Beckett signalled for the stretcher to be taken to Halling's home so he could re-aligned the Colonel's fractured forearm and tend to his rather deep knife wound. Teyla made her excuses and rushed off to find Halling and Torren, leaving Ronon to relay what exactly went on in the camp to Rodney._ Leave it to Sheppard to come up with the most harebrained plan of action and somehow make it wor_k, Rodney thought. Attention then switched from Sheppard to the column of prisoners being marched towards the Stargate.

"What are you going to do with them?" asked Rodney.

"I have an idea" replied Ronon.

"Does it involve scattering them into a thousand pieces?"

"In a way." said Ronon cryptically.

- - SGA - -

Sheppard woke with a start, fearful that his brief conversation with Doctor Beckett was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. Thankfully, the familiar surroundings of Halling's home provided him with the answer to that question. Sitting up on the bed provided for him by his gracious host, Sheppard looked down to find his arm in a sling, a splint attached to help the bone heal. To his surprise, he found that it didn't hurt as much as before. Neither did his ribs or where he had been stabbed. No doubt that was the welcome effect of the painkillers coursing through his system.

"Nice to see you awake laddie" came the call from Doctor Beckett, looking up from packing his medical equipment away.

"Thanks Doc. How long?"

"Ach, only an hour or two. How are you feeling?"

"Well the drugs are working wonders, I can barely feel anything."

"Not an entirely reassuring response..."

"Relax Carson I'm fine. Where is everyone?" Sheppard enquired.

"Well Teyla is with Halling and Torren, making sure preparations are complete for tomorrow's ceremony."

"Ceremony? Oh right, the funeral thing.."

With all that had transpired, Sheppard had almost forgotten the reason they were on New Athos in the first place; Kanaan's memorial service. Sheppard's mind wandered briefly for a moment, wondering whether he would prefer to fight the giant again rather than attend another memorial service. It was a tough call, but maybe Athosians funerals were more about celebrating a life than commiserating a loss. _Let's hope so _he thought.

"Aye that. Rodney and Ronon are making sure our Bola Kai prisoners are being looked after"

"That doesn't sound good..."

"Well if you're that worried, we'll go take a look ourselves."

Finished packing up his supplies, Carson made a gesture of goodwill towards his troublesome patient. He knew how restless the Colonel could be and despite his injuries requiring rest, he could afford a short trip to the Stargate. Offering his arm for support, he helped Sheppard off the bed and out into the village. Night-time meant little activity in the settlement and that led to an eerie serenity as the duo made their way towards the gate.

Arriving in time to see the final load of Bola Kai being forced through the Stargate, Sheppard was somewhat horrified at what seemed to be the cold-blooded execution of their prisoners. Filled with a barely contained anger, he stormed towards where Rodney and Ronon were standing, hoping they could provide some damn good reasons for why they were using the Stargate to execute the Bola Kai.

"What's going on here?" Sheppard enquired angrily.

"Ah good, you're here. Isn't it ingenious?" said McKay

"Ingenious? You're using the Stargate to execute them!"

"What? Don't be absurd. Maybe we should have Beckett check your meds"

"Then...?"

"We're sending the Bola Kai to an uninhabited world, M593-880 with the impression that should they return to this planet, grisly deaths will await them all." clarified Ronon.

"Oh...well that is pretty ingenious." replied Sheppard, feeling suitably chastised and embarrassed by his assumption.

With the prisoners now safely off-world and little else to keep them at the gate, the four men decided to return to the village. On the way, Rodney decided he would spend the night in the jumper, searching for his missing tablet. Ronon surprisingly offered his help in that regard, leaving Doctor Beckett to help Sheppard back to the village and somewhere to rest. They made their way to Halling's home and found that he had not yet returned, allowing Sheppard to return to his bed.

"Right Colonel, anything else you need?" asked Beckett sympathetically.

"Besides a heartening bedtime story...I'm good." replied Sheppard.

"Sweet dreams then, Colonel."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six****  
**

After a surprisingly restful night's sleep, Sheppard woke to find it was already mid-morning on New Athos. The sounds of commotion outside the tent suggested life was slowly returning to normal here. Lifting himself carefully off his bed to avoiding exacerbating his injuries, he stepped outside to find what seems like the entire village was busy preparing for Kanaan's funeral. A small pyre had been constructed at the centre of the village, atop which sat his casket whilst long, wooden tables had been laid out, surrounding the pyre on all sides.

Sheppard noted how Rodney seemed to have taken an overseers role whilst Ronon was hard at work helping the villagers prepare for the ceremony. _Some things never change _Sheppard thought to himself silently as his eyes searched for another of his friends. Not finding Teyla amongst the throng of Athosians, Sheppard set out tentatively to try and find her, still finding himself somewhat unsteady on his feet, no doubt one of the least pleasant effects of the painkillers that had been pumped into his system.

He took a stroll towards the Stargate, hoping Teyla had done the same thing, looking for peace and quiet on what was no doubt the most trying day in the midst of a trying week for her. But instead of finding Teyla, he found Halling, standing there as if awaiting his arrival. The Athosian leader beckoned Sheppard towards him, a look of sadness evident on his face. Sheppard didn't know what to make of this, whether he should be concerned or reassured.

"Good morning Colonel. It is a beautiful morning is it not?" he offered.

"It sure is, reminds me of Earth in a lot of ways." Sheppard replied.

"But you are not here to talk about the scenery. You are looking for Teyla I assume?"

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping to speak to her before the ceremony, see if she needed anything."

"I fear that will only make this harder for her." replied Halling cryptically.

He had hoped to avoid this conversation, knowing how close Sheppard and Teyla had become over the past few years. But first and foremost his duty was the maintain Teyla's well-being and if that meant warning off her closest friend for a time, then it was a price worth paying. He could not allow her to fall into the dark place he once dwelled.

"What do you mean?" said Sheppard, not understanding Halling's meaning.

"This week has been most trying for her. And yet it runs deeper than Kanaan's death. Her soul is conflicted."

"Her soul is conflicted? How? Why?"

"I do not have those answers. But I do know that she will need time, alone, to deal with it. For I have been where she now wanders."

"So what should I do?" asked Sheppard, feeling somewhat powerless.

"Give her time to work it out for herself. She is a bright woman, it should not take her long." he offered before continuing "Now..we should return to the village, the ceremony will begin shortly."

Sheppard began the walk back to the village with more questions than answers and a confusion about what exactly was going on with Teyla. He knew how difficult these past few days had been for her, but he was hoping that the funeral ceremony would provide some of the closure she needed. It now looked as though it was only serving to make things more difficult and confusing. Not just for Teyla.

- - SGA - -

They had reached the village and returned to Halling's home as preparations were completed for the ceremony. They were soon joined by Carson, Rodney and Ronon who had been sent for by Halling, no doubt to receive directions about the observance of Athosians customs. Halling was in the corner of the room, busily rummaging through an array of objects that were hidden beneath a pile of clothing. With a small cheer of success, he produced four sticks and laid them out on the table before the team.

"These are for you. In the absence of family, it has been decreed by Teyla that each of you shall act as flame bearers for the ceremony. It is a most sacred duty and honour." Halling stated.

"What do we do?" asked Carson.

"After the recitation of the Hallowed Rites, you shall each approach the pyre and light a flame. This shall release his spirit into the heavens and hopefully, the waiting arms of the Ancestors."

"And then what?" enquired Ronon.

"Then we shall eat, drink and sing through the night to ensure that the spirit's journey to the next world is joyful and without sorrow. We shall seek to celebrate his life, not mourn his death."

Feeling suitably prepared for the sacred duty expected of them, the team stepped outside into the crisp mid-day air to find the eyes of the village upon them. They each strode out towards the pyre, Sheppard breathing deeply to mask the pain each jarring step was causing him as the medication wore off again. Each of them bore a lit torch as they silently made their way through the gathered mourners and took their place on each side of the pyre, awaiting the reciting of the Hallowed Rites.

"It is now my duty to perform the Hallowed Rites, so that Kanaan's spirit may take its rightful place amongst the Ancestors, as a true champion of our people..." Halling began.

_Righteous Ancestors from the elder days of yore_

_Accept this spirit into the warmth of your halls_

_His soul deemed worthy for these sacred rites_

_A champion of all with his deeds in this life._

_Though his death weighs heavy for all he knew_

_His path to the heavens is virtuous and true. _

_So open your arms and welcome his soul,_

_And let him be at peace, once and for all._

With the words now spoken, Halling nodded to the flame-bearers to begin their sombre task. With a final glance at the casket that held Kanaan's body, each of them lit a corner of the pyre and soon it was engulfed in flame. Having performed their duty, they stepped back to allow the gathered mourners to adorn the flaming pyre with flowers, to ease the soul's departure from the confines of its earthly shell. Sheppard watched as Teyla was the last to throw her flowers onto the fire, her eyes fixated upon the coffin and tears glistening in her eyes before she turned away and took her seat at the main table.

- - SGA - -

As the afternoon wore on, the celebrations became more and more lively as the Athosians took to celebrating Kanaan's life rather than mourning his death. Already a dozen barrels of Athosian ale had been consumed and though Sheppard was unable to partake due to the painkillers he was taking, Ronon and Rodney had decided upon drinking his share as well as their own. Sheppard had noticed Teyla slip away from the celebrations earlier and wanted to go after her. But Halling's warning was playing through his mind and he relented, turning his attention back to the wake, for want of a better word.

"Ahh look!" exclaimed Halling, drawing everyone's attention to him as he pointed in the direction of the setting sun.

"What is it?" asked Doctor Beckett curiously.

"The sky is red. This is a sign from the Ancestors that they have accepted Kanaan's spirit!" he shouted loudly, obviously feeling the liberating effects of the ale.

"You do know that's just caused by dus..." started Rodney before a swift kick to the shins from Ronon stopped him in his tracks.

"His spirit has found its way to the Ancestors. Let us rejoice. More ale!" proclaimed Halling, to the drunken cheers of many in attendance.

Teyla had heard the celebrations and had wished to join in but her heart and mind simply did not have the capacity to do so at this time. She needed time alone, to speak to Kanaan privately. To tell him that she never intended to hurt him. That he would always remain in her heart. And that through Torren, they would always be linked, both in this life and the next world. She hoped that he understood that, before the end. In the meantime, she had wandered off in the direction of the gate, hoping the peace and quiet would provide some comfort for her troubled mind.

But alas it did not. For there was something he did not know, could not have known, that now weighed heavily on Teyla's mind. For so long she had fought to deny feelings that were now threatening to break through to the surface. She had cared deeply for Kanaan and even loved him in a sense, but ultimately and despite her efforts to deny it, her heart had belonged to another for a long time now. The mere thought of being unable to be truthful to Kanaan now that he was gone was causing turmoil inside Teyla's mind and heart. She was so confused right now, questioning if she was even a good person for allowing herself to acknowledge those feelings when she was with Kanaan.

"What am I going to do?"

**A/N :** Thanks everyone for reading.

The Hallowed Rites were devised to give the Athosian culture a bit more substance as I felt it was somewhat under-utilised.

Hope everyone is okay with it, I based it partly on the romanticised Viking culture mixed with some other religious practices.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So here is Chapter Seven, finishing off this "episode"

Stay tuned for a little bonus though.

**Chapter Seven**

With Rodney and Ronon still enduring the effects of last night's "celebrations", it was left to Doctor Beckett and an injured Colonel Sheppard to pack up their things and prepare the jumper for the return trip to Atlantis. The few days on New Athos had been more than eventful but Sheppard was looking forward to a little peace and quiet back home, knowing that Beckett would have already decided to take him off active duty to allow his injuries to heal. Sheppard might complain at times but he was grateful that his friends look out for him as he does for them.

"That looks to be everything, shall we go and wake the others?" enquired Beckett

"Nah, let them sleep it off a while longer. They deserve the rest after everything that's happened. Besides, I don't want to see what a hungover Satedan looks like when he's been woken. Not again anyway..." replied Sheppard jovially.

"Oh aye, I hadn't thought about that."

The two men exchanged brief smiles before deciding it was time for a break. Breaking into the supplies stored on the jumper, they discovered where Rodney's missing tablet had been all this time, sitting right alongside the food and water. Obviously he had surreptitiously broken into the stores in pursuit of something and had left his tablet behind in a rush to disguise his intentions. The duo flirted with the idea of keeping the tablet hidden as a way of torturing Rodney but decided that they preferred the know-it-all physicist to the melancholic and annoyed version.

A further hour passed and still there was no sign that any of their companions were even awake, let alone ready to embark back through the gate. Feeling they had waited a suitable length of time, Sheppard decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. Ordering Doctor Beckett to prepare two buckets of ice-cold water, he was going to make sure that they would wake up quickly. Grabbing hold of Rodney's tablet, Sheppard returned to the Athosian village as Doctor Beckett went to fetch the water.

Finding Rodney and Ronon both passed out on the tables that had last night been home to the food and ale which had left them in this state, Sheppard couldn't help but cast an amused smile in their direction, relieved that it was not him lying unconscious on the table. As Doctor Beckett returned with the water, he stood ready to administer this crude but enjoyable treatment to his friends. Given Sheppard's injuries, Doctor Beckett decided he should be the one to douse both of his friends. And he would get no small amount of enjoyment out of it.

"Maybe we should give them one final chance?" said Carson.

"Good call" replied Sheppard

"RODNEY! RONON!"

Though he had shouted loud enough to drawn curious glances from passing Athosians, Sheppard's intended audience remained blissfully ignorant of his call. Feeling that they had been more than patient with their friends, Sheppard looked at Doctor Beckett and gave him a tacit nod of approval to proceed. The first bucket was emptied over Ronon, who shot upright whilst brandishing one of the many daggers he had on his person.

"Who dares wake me?!" he asked menacingly.

"Relax big guy, just your friendly mid-day wake-up call" said Sheppard, barely suppressing laughter.

With another nod from Sheppard, Beckett dumped the contents of the second bucket over the sleeping form of Rodney, whose reaction was equally irate as Ronon's but lacking any of the menace. After a few rather chilly minutes, the two men had finally started to sober up, though both were obviously still feeling the effects of last night. Doctor Beckett offered some mild painkillers to the pair but both declined, willing to suffer the consequences of drinking from noon til night.

- - SGA - -

Teyla had watched the events unfold outside with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. She had never resorted to such an extreme measure to wake a person before, though given the state of inebriation both Rodney and Ronon found themselves in last night, it was a little surprising that it had been so effective. She stood in the entrance to the Halling's home, carefully cradling a restless Torren as her friends continued with their foolish endeavours.

She turned to head back inside when she felt his eyes upon her. She turned to find him standing in front of her, an endearing smile etched on his face. Even given everything that they had been through and that she was still going through, Teyla could not help but return the smile. Though what she was about to tell him might crush any positive emotions either of them were currently feeling.

"You all ready to go?" he enquired innocently.

"I...I..." she stumbled.

"Look Teyla. I know you are going through some things and that you'll need time to deal with everything that's happened. And I'll give you as much time as you need when we get back, though I'll always be there if you need me..." he offered sympathetically.

"I am not returning to Atlantis, John." she said, finally admitting it.

Sheppard was stunned. He had expected Teyla to take some time off when she returned to Atlantis but that she had decided to stay here had been a complete shock to him. But he understood and after his talk with Halling the day before, he wasn't going to make this harder for her by asking for a reason why. However, his eyes betrayed the hurt he was feeling at the news, forcing Teyla to try and explain without revealing too much too soon.

"Not yet anyway. I am in need of some time alone...to allow myself to be able to work through these...issues I am currently dealing with." she offered cryptically.

She had expected John to be angry, defiant or simply reject the idea of her staying behind. But he was none of those things and Teyla did not know whether that was a good or bad thing. He simply stood infront of her for a few moments, as if internally composing himself and pondering what he needed to say next.

"Okay."

"Okay?" asked Teyla.

"Yeah, okay. I know you've got...stuff on your mind and I want to be there to help you. But I understand that some things you need to deal with alone. And I'm not going to make this any harder on you than it has to be." he offered genuinely.

"Thank you John" said a somewhat stunned Teyla before adding "for understanding."

"But just so you know, I'm going to be leaving radio equipment behind for when you want to come home."

"Fair enough."

"And I'm going to be pestering you like a million times a day too"

"I expect nothing less." she replied.

With that, he approached her cautiously and with care not to further injure himself or wake Torren, he leaned his head into hers and allowed himself to enjoy this moment of relative intimacy, to sustain him in her absence. After breaking the embrace, both Teyla and John looked ruefully at each other, knowing that being apart would not be beneficial for either of them. But ultimately, it was necessary for Teyla to grieve and process everything that had happened.

- - SGA - -

The team was packed up and ready to go when Sheppard broke the news that Teyla was staying behind. Ronon threatened to go back to the village and drag her back to Atlantis whilst Rodney enquired as to what Sheppard had done wrong to make her stay. Sheppard did not take it personally as he knew it was their way of trying to deal with an unexpected and ultimately unhappy event. Making sure to drop off the radio equipment before they left, John had returned to the jumper and was about to close the hatch when he caught sight of her, standing there, waiting to see them off.

He smiled remorsefully at her, inwardly cursing himself for not doing or saying more to convince her to come home. Teyla returned the smile and offered a wave, her own thoughts dwelling on her inability to admit how she truly felt. As the hatch closed and the jumper began to hover a few feet off the ground, everyone was left to reflect on what had been an eventful and ultimately unhappy return to New Athos.

"Will she come back?" asked McKay

"Of course she will" replied Sheppard hopefully

"She has to."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Here's a little bonus for you guys and girls.

So this is just a teaser setting up something for either later in the series or after the series.

There will be a few more of these snippets as the series progresses.

**Chapter Eight**

**Dallas, Texas**

The corridor to the office was narrow and poorly illuminated, giving anyone approaching it a genuine sense of foreboding. But it was the least of her concerns right now, given the news she had just received from their military sources regarding the latest operation. Marching towards the door, she rapped gently upon it, waiting for permission to enter.

"Who is it?" came the call from inside.

"Its Sally, Mr Collins." she replied anxiously.

"Sally, come in, come in" the voice offered apologetically.

She opened the door a fraction to see the room almost blacked out completely, the only illumination coming from the moonlight shining through the office window. Looking around in search of her boss, Sally was unable to locate him until he got up from his desk and approached her.

"What can I do for you Miss Gulliver?" he enquired.

"I know you asked not to be disturbed sir, but we've received some news regarding Operative Zero." she replied.

"And what news would that be?"

"Our military sources have confirmed that Operative Zero is deceased sir. And his mission to sabotage Atlantis was unsuccessful."

Sally thought she heard him curse under his breath but did not bring up the issue, knowing that the bad news she had brought had only served to shorten his already mean temper. She simply stood there, not sure whether to stay or go, almost waiting his permission to leave, which he granted.

"Thank you Miss Gulliver, that will be all."

With that she turned and exited the room, careful to ensure the door was closed tightly behind her before grabbing her coat and leaving the building filled with a sense of relief.

- - SGA - -

Back in the office, Mr Collins was still digesting the news that the mission had been a failure. Andrews had been considered the top recruit in their ranks. For him to have perished without completing the mission was something that should not have been possible.

"What does this mean for our agenda?" he called out, seemingly to no-one.

"Nothing at all, Senator. We've got it all in hand." came a reply from the shadows.

"Good. I would hate for anything to spoil the party we have planned."


End file.
